BRAVING!
BRAVING! is the second Japanese opening theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL series. It debuted on episode 26 and is still ongoing. It is performed by KANAN. Interestingly, the final images changed from episode 26 to episode 30: * Episode 26 - Featured many of Yuma and Shark's monsters; * Episode 27 - Showed several different pictures of "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon"; * Episode 28 - Aired several "Number" monsters; * Episode 29 - Showed several different pictures of "Number C39: Utopia Ray". * Episode 30 - Featured "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" battling against "Number C39: Utopia Ray". * Episode 41 - Kaito's hand with a caramel (midway through the song). Videos qIjhv3cEyOw I-dKImuhSeg Full Version T63TSChs6gI Characters * Yuma Tsukumo * Astral * Ryoga Kamishiro * Kaito Tenjo * Tori Meadows * Bronk Stone * Cathy * Caswell * Flip * V * IV * III * Tron * Mr. Heartland * Droite * Gauche * Dr. Faker * Haruto Tenjo * Haru Tsukumo * Kari Tsukumo * Obomi * Anna Kozuki * Kakeru Kunitachi * Shobee Yuatsu * Housaku Yasai * Charlie Mccoy * Syuta Hayami * 2 of Kotori's friends Duel Monsters Monster Appearance * Number C39: Utopia Ray * Number 39: Utopia * Gagaga Magician * Gagaga Girl * Kurivolt * Baby Tiragon * Stinging Swordsman * Achacha Archer * Gogogo Golem * Zubaba Knight * Ganbara Knight * Dododo Warrior * Goblindbergh * Kagetokage * Acorno * Pinecono * Black Ray Lancer * Submersible Carrier Aero Shark * Big Jaws * Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Number 10: Illumiknight (Episode 28) * Number 11: Big Eye (Episode 28) * Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja (Episode 28) * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (Episode 28) * Number 20: Giga-Brilliant (Episode 28) * Number 34: Terror-Byte (Episode 28) * Number 61: Volcasaurus (Episode 28) * Number 83: Galaxy Queen (Episode 28) Card Appearance * Black Ray Lancer * Number 20: Giga-Brilliant * Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon - Shark Drake * Number 34: Terror-Byte * Number 39: Utopia * Number 56: Goldrat * Number 61: Volcasaurus * Elemental HERO Burstinatrix * Elemental HERO Clayman * Elemental HERO Neos * Elemental HERO Sparkman * Arcana Force 0 - The Fool * Arcana Force IV - The Emperor * Arcana Force XIV - Temperance * Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon * Baby Tiragon * Zure, Knight of Dark World * Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World * Reaper of the Cards * Grenosaurus * Super Crashbug * Armed Dragon LV7 * Armed Dragon LV10 * Gagaga Magician * Kagetokage * Call of the Haunted * Macro Cosmos * Just Desserts * Super Crashbug * Infernal Incinerator * Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise * Winged Kuriboh * Leviair the Sea Dragon * Twin-Tail Cat Lady * Mr. Volcano * Wind-Up Zenmaister Lyrics Kanji 近づいて手を伸ばした 明日へと続く光 足元に広がるこの世界の夢を見た 夢と希望は何処にあるなんて知らないよ 走り回って探しても見つからない 真実と嘘の挟間に落ちているのかな 僕らの物語なら始まってもいない 明日へ続く崩れ落ちそうな道も 弱気になる前に飛び出していこう 近づいて遠のいていく 真実を掴む為に 見えない未来から希望を探し出す 誰よりも固い心 身に着けて駆け上がるよ 弱さと戦って勝ちあがる強さを 見つける為に かけがえのない仲間と 足元に広がるこの世界の明日を見た Romaji Chikazuite te o nobashita ashita e to tsuzuku hikari (Your approaching hand reached out towards tomorrow with a following light) ashimoto ni hirogaru kono sekai no yume o mita (My pace quickened, and I saw this world's dream) Yume to kibou wa doko ni aru nante shiranai yo (How can anyone say for sure where dreams and hopes can be found) Hashiri mawatte sagashitemo mitsukaranai (Running around in circles, searching for the undiscovered?) shinjitsu to uso no hazama ni ochite iru no ka na (How can the valley between lies and truth be crumbling away) bokura no monogatari nara hajimattemo inai (When our story hasn't even begun?) Ashita e tsuzuku kuzureochi sou na michi mo (The path that leads towards tomorrow is collapsing) yowaki naru mae ni tobidashite ikou (So let's take off before it becomes too unstable) Chikazuite too no ite iku shinjitsu o tsukamu tame ni (Take that approaching escape so that we can seize the truth) mienai mirai kara kibou o sagashidasu (We'll find the hope from that unseen future) dare yori mo katai kokoro mi ni tsukete kakeagaru yo (Our hearts are steadier than anyone's) yowasa to tatakatte kachiagaru tsuyosa o (We fight with our weaknesses struggling through the fight and winning with our strengths) Mitsukeru tame ni kakegae no nai nakama to (I will find it with my irreplaceable comrades) ashimoto ni hirogaru kono sekai no asu o mita (My pace quickened, and I saw this world's tomorrow) Tachitomattari, furikaeri koukai shitari to (Standing still, regretting afterwards,) oresou ni naru kokoro o kakaenagara (while I'm carrying the apparently breaking heart in my arms,) kuragari kara hikaru ishi o sagashiateru you ni (in favor of finding out the intention sparkling from the darkness) bokura no monogatari kara akashi mitsuketai (I want to find the proof in our story) Hitori kiri da to omotte ita kako nante (In the past I intended to be alone) asu o tsukuru tame no michi de shikanai (only the street prepared for tomorrow doesn't exist) Sashinobete tsukamitotta kage no nai taisetsuna mono (I reached out, grabbed the formless important thing) nando mo ushinatte nando mo torimodose (again and again I lose it, again and again I get it back) osanasa o yowasa toshite nigete ita bokujishin o (youth besides weakness, the word, that pierced the escaped self, moved my heart.) tsuranuita kotoba ga kokoro o ugokashita (I can't escape anymore, because) Mou nigenai yo kakegae no nai nakama ga (My irreplaceable fellows support me.) sasaete kureru kara, kono sekai o ikite iku (I'm going to live in this world) shinjitai to negau dake (I only hope that I want to believe) ashita ga koreba ii na to omou dake de (that when tomorrow comes, I think everything will only be well,) nani mo shinai jibun nante (the me doing nothing is nowhere anymore,) mou doko ni mo inai, shinjitsu o shiritai kara (because I want to believe the truth.) Chikazuite too no ite iku shinjitsu o tsukamu tame ni (Take that approaching escape so that we can seize the truth) mienai mirai kara kibou o sagashidasu (We'll find the hope from that unseen future) dare yori mo katai kokoro mi ni tsukete kakeagaru yo (Our hearts are steadier than anyone's) yowasa to tatakatte kachiagaru tsuyosa o (We fight with our weaknesses struggling through the fight and winning with our strengths) dare yori mo tsuyoi omoi dare yori mo mochitsuzukeru (and strong belief stronger than everyone's else for finding the true strength) morosa no ura ni aru hontou no tsuyosa o (being on the reverse side of fragility) Mitsukeru tame ni kakegae no nai nakama to (I will find it with my irreplaceable comrades) ashimoto ni hirogaru kono sekai no asu o mita (My pace quickened, and I saw this world's tomorrow) Trivia *BRAVING! is KANAN's first single. * The faces of III and V are unrevealed, except for IV because of his early debut, is similar to the shadow silhouettes of "Meklord Emperors", in FREEDOM, as only the shadowy figure of "Meklord Emperor Wisel" is unveiled, and they're both the middle person of their groups. However, from Episode 33 onwards, none of the Tron Family is unrevealed, due to the fact that they all appeared in episode 33. * There appears to be a scene of Yuma and Astral facing off against V. * IV's symbol is on his right hand, III's symbol is on his left hand, V's symbol is on his forehead similar to the "Meklord Emperors". * Anna Kozuki is featured with Tori Meadows and the other female members of the show, indicating that she may return and become friends with Tori and/or Yuma. Category:Songs